


excerpts from the cutting room floor

by patrokla



Series: born a girl [3]
Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrokla/pseuds/patrokla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky Wire vs Interviewers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this if you found it by looking up yourself or someone you know!
> 
> Hoo boy. I'm playing fast and loose with the facts/timeline here, as in I'm taking vaguely remembered interviews and doing what I like with them. Hopefully it's interesting. Also - I do quite like JDB, though his appearances and non-actions in this fic might indicate otherwise.
> 
> Warnings: lots of misogyny. Probable OOC-ness.

“Nicky, you’ve said a lot of controversial things in the press lately,” the interviewer says. His name is Michael, she thinks. Or Mitchell. Mike?

“Yes, well, I don't believe in censorship,” she says, elbowing Sean when he tries to disguise his laugh as a cough.

“Right,” Michael says. “Well, we wanted to take this opportunity to get the truth on some more backstage things, since the three of you are very open about your political views, but much less about your lives.”

“Our political views are a lot more fun to talk about,” Nicky says, “but if you insist…”

“Well, first question, Nicky, how’s your love life?”

She’s startled into a laugh.

“My _love life_?”

“Yes?” Mitchell says hesitantly. “Any special guys right now?”

“Dozens,” Nicky says before she can help herself. And then, “Actually, just one. My fiancee.”

“Oh! What’s his name?”

“ _Her_ name,” Nicky says, finding herself smiling involuntarily, “is Rachel. We’re having a ceremony early next year, actually.”

Mike looks as though someone threw him a life preserver and then took it back before he could get hold of it.

“Ah. Um. So,” Mike pauses, looking down at the paper with their names on it, “ _James_ , what about you? Any weddings in your future?”

James laughs, and shakes his head.

“No, I’m not really one for marrying. I like women, but I get - bored easily, I suppose. They just…”

He trails off, and both he and Mitchell look at Nicky, who plasters a false smile on her face.

“Go on, boys,” she says, tone dripping with sweetness.

“I’m fickle,” James says hurriedly. “Set in my bachelor ways. Next question?”

Nicky keeps the smile on her face until the end of the interview. She is asked one more question, about where she buys her dresses.

James barely looks at her for the rest of the day.


	2. arm wrestling

He introduces himself as “Andrew, DJ in Chief,”, and his smug expression when he says it makes Nicky want to say that they don’t know or care what he does. But James told her to try not to alienate anyone else today, so she’s on her best behavior.

For a few seconds, anyway.

It’s a radio station tour, officially, and Andrew shows them to the grimy kitchen for a bit, joking around with James and doing his best to act comfortable with Nicky towering over him and Sean looking murderous. 

Nicky drifts away for a bit, thinking about how good it’ll be to be done with the press for this album, to go home and spend a few uninterrupted weeks with Rachel before the tour begins. She misses their home, their bed. 

“Arm wrestling?” Andrew’s saying when she begins to pay attention again. He looks at Sean, and then James. Not her. Of course.

“I’d love to,” she says, pushing in front of James and leaning over the counter. 

“Um, alright,” Andrew says, laughing, and he reminds her of the boys at school. Of Milligan.

“Go on, then,” she says, and fuck, he’s stronger than she’d hoped he would be, and there’s a brief moment where she feels like it’s going in her favor, and then - 

Her arm hits the counter with an audible thud, and Nicky sees Sean raise his eyebrows from the edge of her vision. 

Andrew smiles at her thinly, and she stands up straight, shrugging.

“Makes sense,” she says, blase. “I was wanking off all morning before we came here.”

He freezes, smile stuck to his face.

“I hope you washed your hands,” he says after a moment. 

She smiles at him, showing her teeth, and James asks if they should maybe be going to the sound booth now. 

“You didn’t wash them, did you,” Sean mutters as they head through the hallways, sounding amused.

Nicky snorts, and doesn’t say anything. Ahead of them, Andrew’s smile is looking decidedly strained.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any interviews/moments you want me to cut up and frankenstein into this AU. I've already used up both of my ideas.


End file.
